


Glee! Park

by ReddestReaction



Category: South Park
Genre: Acapella Au?, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Drama, Fem!Kyle, Fem!Tweek, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Jersey Kyle, Multi, Not really though, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Straight Craig, crossdressing pip, fem! christophe, glee!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddestReaction/pseuds/ReddestReaction
Summary: It was supposed to be a joke but here it is... a glee! fanfic for south park.When the new year started, nobody was expecting there to be a pink bedazzled Glee Audition form to be hanging up. Two new girls and a new... crossdresser? has caught the school body's eye with their performance and the hearts of some of the male student body. As the Glee club survives throughout the year, romances will blossom?That was a sucky summary but hey... it's a glee! fic





	1. Cartoon auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex Girls- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1P_BlUY2eF4&start_radio=1&list=RD1P_BlUY2eF4  
> Put your records on scene- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekGhjYgB7ao (ideal that's what i want you imagine but the cover, i guess is here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6pQN_ctnY4)  
> Love makes the world go round- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8P8chaWkmrY  
> I'm me- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6xdnA2HMZk

The second biggest first impression would have to be the new girls rolling in a baby blue Kia. A large busty redhead in a tight shirt and lowriding faded jeans steps out first, twirling a sucker in her mouth. A small petite blonde steps out next, wearing a green sweater and a black miniskirt with green knee socks, holding a cup carrier with 4 coffees. The last one wasn’t a girl but you couldn't tell that at first glance, despite that he was sporting a 'newsboy' cap, a brown bow-tie, an old-fashioned red smoking jacket, a white shirt, and blue and violet trousers.

 

“I swear to god, Pip, you got adopted by the lamest freakin’ family. Who has 30 minute prayer everyday before breakfast?” the redhead complains, pulling out the sucker with a  **POP!**

 

“Them apparently.” Pip sighs. This was his third foster family he has had this year and already it was clear that they hated him. From forcefully converting him to their religion to pretty much condemning him to hell for his “preferences”. He was just lucky to get out of the house today without being called an “f” word.

 

Out of the corner of the british’s boy’s eye however, he sees his adoptive sister, Estella, snogging with is now her 15th boyfriend (and a senior) on the hood of his car.

 

“And you’re no better.” the redhead says, wrapping her arm around the petite blonde’s waist. “You literally work at a coffee shop. How does it take 5 minutes to pick a coffee?”

 

“Everyone was ordering the new flavors…” Tallulah blushes, holding the cup carrier. She twitches at the sudden touch before relaxing against her best friend. “they sounded so good... but i didn’t know which one i wanted… so i made myself both. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” Kylie coos. “Be glad i love both of you.”

 

“Love you too.” the two chime before filing into the building.

 

The earth splits apart, revealing the fiery depths of hell as two boys step out, flames flicking out and licking the earth. 

 

“Honestly, Kenneth.” Daimen scowls, wiping down is new suit. “This is your third time this month that your escapades had lead you to death.”

 

“Her husband was supposed to be at a meeting in Washington. It didn’t matter that much for me, you know that.” Kenny rolls his eyes with a shrug, his eyes catching Marjorine stepping out of her daddy’s car red faced as her daddy practically sobs about how she’s growing up too fast.

 

The latter of the two heads to Stan’s car and slamming his fist on the hood, his eyes never leaving Marjorine. The blonde waves to him and he waves back with a “Sup, Buttercup.”

 

“Dude!” Stan whines, Wendy pulling away and fixing herself from what looked like a “mid-necking and dry humping” session exiting with a “Seeya!” and a peck on the cheek.

 

“Saving you from creaming your pants before school even starts.” Kenny teases, causing the other to groan louder.Kenny sees Marjorine skipping over to Eric Cartman, causing him to scowl.

 

“Good morning, Eric.” she says with a kiss to the cheek.

 

“What do you want, skank?” Eric sighs. The statement doesn’t even faze Marjorine as she pulls out a cupcake. You could tell that it was homemade and a lot of time was put into the decorating just by looking at it.

 

“I made you the cupcake you wanted.”

 

“Gee thanks.”

 

“Of course.” she says with a smile before walking into the school building. Little does she know that not even a minute later, her cupcake would be handed to Heidi after a “good morning” kiss.

 

Walking into the building full of ugly green lockers, all the kids were automatically flashed with the billboard full of super ugly recruitment pamphlets for school clubs and activities. The one that nobody expected however, was the big sparkly bedazzled one labeled “GLEE CLUB”.

 

“Look Cartman, your natural calling.” Craig mocks, his gang following behind him. Clyde talked enthusiastically about what he did this summer to Token and Jimmy, the two half listening. It wasn’t until he sees his ex-girlfriend, Bebe, look past and give him a winky face that he actually shuts up.

 

Everyone snickered about the school having a glee club, even though it wasn’t really all that surprising considering all the music numbers that has ever happened in South Park. And from that moment forward everyone was required to sing cartoon songs that reflect themselves.

 

And of course, nobody saw it surprising that the first person to sign up was Wendy Testaburger. Head cheerleader, vice president of the student council, member of the debate team, active feminist Wendy Testaburger. 

 

Tallulah looks at the billboard, biting her lip with interest as Kylie gets her books out of her locker.

 

“Thinking about signing up, Tweekers?” Kylie asks.

 

“What!?! No way, man! That’s too much pressure!” Tallulah whimpers, ruining her fingers through her hair.

 

“Doesn’t have to be, old champ. We’ll go, if you do.” Pip says.

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course. Even back you up when you need it.”

 

“O-okay. After lunch?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Little did they know that Clyde was listening in on the group and decided to spread the word to the male student body.

 

“Did you hear, Craig?”

 

“I heard. And i don’t care.” the ravenette says, staring at the blonde girls long, exposed legs. Her thighs looked supple in the shorts she was wearing, causing him to lick his lips. He quickly turns away, feigning disinterest so he won’t pop a boner.

 

“Oh come on, i saw you looking at that blonde chic earlier. You have to at least be a little bit curious!” he best friend whines.

 

“Nope.” he says, popping the “p”. Craig was a very interest. The jittery blonde had definitely caught his attention, but with how her redheaded companion hangs on her, he didn’t think he had a chance. But that wouldn’t didn’t stop him from being dragged to the auditorium when they performed.

 

While walking to their classes, Stan bumps into Kylie.

 

“Seriously?!?” she groans, bending over to pick up her stuff. That is when Stan realized that Kylie had the nicest ass.

 

Trying to look anywhere else, he begins to help her pick up her stuff, only to look down her shirt. He swallows trying to wet his throat. He hands her the pencil case he had picked up… that’s when he realized that her top was customized with her name “Kylie B” across it. 

 

“That’s for nothing asshole.”

 

Bleh! Stan responds, promptly throwing up on the floor. He winces in embarrassment. He hadn’t done this in a while. He runs into the classroom and hides his face in his desk.

 

Meanwhile, Pip was having problems of his own.

 

From some strange reason, he had caught the attention of the red demon eyed Daimen, who had decided to stare at him uncomfortably. He could feel his eyes burning into him, as if staring into his body and soul.

 

“Daimen, dude, you have to ask before you eye-rape a person.” Kenny jokes, causing the demon to stop looking at the blonde boy momentarily.

 

“I have no intention of doing such a thing.”

 

“So that’s not the reason you were trying to set the new guys clothes on fire with your stare.”

 

Daimen’s eyes furrowed. He had not realized that he was staring. The boy in front of him had caught his attention, but he wasn’t sure why. There was nothing intriguing about him as far as he could tell, so why was his eyes drawn to him?

 

“Oh hamburgers. Is this seat taken?” Marjorine asks, pointing to the seat next to Pip. Pip smiles at the nervus blonde, waving for her to sit. She nods with a “Thanks” and smile.

 

“Hey, Butters, come sit back here so i can copy your answers.” Cartman calls out, pushing a classmate out their chair and waving for her to sit. 

 

“Oh, i don't know, Eric.” She glances around at all of the staring eyes before getting up and moving. “If you are having a hard time with class, i can come tutor you… if you want.” Marjorine whimpers as she sits.

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Eric says, close to her ear. “Homewrecker.”

 

Marjorine tingles, her ears tinting red. 

 

Kenny grinds his teeth.

 

Everyone knew that Marjorine melts like butter for Eric. He need only to crack the metaphorical (and one time, literal) whip and she would perform a whole circus for him. It’s been like that since… forever. And it pisses him off.

 

The next class period, Stan was admiring Kylie’s ass as she answered a question that a teacher had gotten wrong in pre-calculus. Her hips wiggled as she wrote, catching most of the boys in the class in a trance. It kinda reminded Stan of Sparky when he knew he was going to get a treat.

 

He then remembered that he is dating Wendy. The same Wendy Testaburger who has had a on-and-off relationship with Stan Marsh for 10 years and still going stronger than ever.

 

_ But Wendy didn’t have Kylie’s ass or to bust, _ his mind argues as an undeniable rush of lust runs down his spine.

 

“Careful tiger, the last time someone looked at me like that, i got laid.” Kylie says, winking at him.

 

Bleh!

 

Stan groans, throwing up over the desk. The teacher scoffs and sends him to clean up his mess, grumbling about how she hates kids for the seventeenth time this class period. Outside the classroom, you could hear the teacher in the next one yelling.

 

Red couldn’t stand sitting in this boring classroom any more. So instead she passed notes to her best friend, Annie Knitts.

 

She admired the curly hair blonde, wanting nothing more then to run her hands through those curls. While they are cuddling. Preferably naked.

 

_ This class blows. -R _

_ I know right? I’m not feeling this homework.-A _

_ Yeah, but we’ll get in trouble if we don’t do it.-R _

_ We’ll get in trouble if we get caught passing notes.-A _

_ What’s the worse that can happen?-R _

_ She reads them out loud?-A _

_ That would be hilarious.-R _

_ Shoot, i think she saw us. Seriously, stop it.-A _

_ I’ll give you a blowjob if you do your homework.-R _

 

The note was promptly intercepted by the teacher.

 

“And what could be so important, pray tell, that you would have to interrupt my class?” The teacher opens the note. “I’ll give you a blowjob if you do your homework.”

 

The class erupts with laughter, causing the teacher to go red with fury. She slams her hands on the desk, yelling about how “All of you are going to hell.”

 

“But will you?” Red asks.

 

“Will i what?”

 

“Give me a blowjob if i do my homework?”

 

“Get out. Go sit in the hallway.”

 

Red steps out into the hallway, getting a raised eyebrow from Stan and getting an invite to step out for a smoke with her cousin. She replied to both of them with a middle finger.

 

Craig stepped out, being greeted by the Anti-christ and Kenny.

 

“Sup, Tucker?” Kenny smiles. Craig sighs, pulling out his cigarettes and watching the blonde steal a cigarette before he answers him. “Mind if i bum one off yah? I’ll let you use my personal lighter.” He says, motioning to Daimen, who flips him off with a “Fuck off, McCormick.”

 

Daimen snaps his fingers, lighting the cancer sticks.

 

“I don’t understand why you two are so eager to give up your mortality. Hell isn’t that nice.” Daimen says, leaning up against the cold brick.

 

“Better than this fuck town. And as much as i love your dad, i’m not ready to move in just yet.” Kenny jokes, taking a long drag. “So… why aren’t you performing Craig? Everyone knows that you know how.”

 

Craig shoots him a sideways look.

 

Yes, everyone in South Park knew that Craig could sing but just because he can doesn't mean that he wants to or will. But he doesn’t say that. He simply flicks the blonde off.

 

“Because fuck you? That’s why.”

 

Classes couldn’t go any agonizingly slower but finally lunch came around and everyone filed in to listen to those who were auditioning.

 

First was Wendy, because why not, right? She didn’t take it seriously but was willing to show her stuff. And since she didn’t take it seriously she decided to pick “I’m Me” from Phineas and Ferb, which was fine with Big Gay Al. The song was a narcissistic song at best but being Wendy, it spoke a whole nother level.   
  


Bebe decides to go next, singing “Hex Girl” from Scooby Doo with backup vocals from Wendy and Red. Red wasn’t auditioning herself but this was her jam so “Why not, right?” Craig practically groaned seeing his cousin on stage but Clyde was entranced by the song and even more so… by Bebe.

 

The two had had an dispute, causing them to go on “break”. Whatever that means.

 

Marjorine goes next, choosing “Love makes the world go round” from the Powerpuff Girls with backup vocals from the new girls. To be honest, her voice cracked a bit but she sung the song nicely, the cute element was still very much there. With Margarine as Bubbles, Kylie as Buttercup, and Tweek as Blossom the song blended well.

 

And last was Pip, Tweek, and Kylie. They decided to go Acapella singing “Put Your Records On” which was covered by the Chipettes. And despite Wendy’s complaints, Big Gay Al wanted to see what they were capable of.

 

It was almost obvious that Tweek was the “Brittany” of the group, Kylie opting for the “Jennette”, and Pip being “Eleanor”. The three also had this shinny-shake thing going on, which carried the beat from the tapping and swaying of their feet to the shake of their hips and the shimmy of their shoulders. With Pip carrying the beat and Tallulah and Kylie harmonizing, the song actually carried fairly well. 

 

The three seemed really close as well, intimately brushing their fingers against each other as they danced. The three carried each other well, covering each other faults as if they weren’t there at all. When the song ended, Tweek squeaks and promptly hides her face in Kylie’s breasts. Without even blinking, Kylie brings Pip in for a group hug.

 

And well, to be honest. Everyone just stared at the three. Big Bay Al was for a loss on words because here was actually two words that summed up what everyone was thinking… and only Cartman was going to say them.

 

“Well... fuck.”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is shaken up after the preformance. the aftermath.  
> We don't know- the Strumbellas = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnHr4MxLDJQ  
> Craig break dancing = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_MZRsCqUNA

Tallulah sat in the bathroom stalls, just waiting that the day to be over. After the auditions everyone seemed have developed a staring problem, wearing down her nerves. 

 

It didn’t feel any better with the dozens of badgering questions that was no one’s business. “Where did you come from?” “Why South Park?” “So… you’re the coffee shop girl, right?”.The one that made her shiver the most is “So glee club, huh? Ever performed before?”

 

The answer was a “yes” or “no”. She had only performed with Kylie and Pip during karaoke. They have a stupid karaoke band together, always had since they were kids. The three knew each other in and out, so much so that she relied on them a bit too much. And now she was having a panic attack on the bathroom floor that if cleaned correctly might have the cure and cause of several STDs and common diseases.

 

“Um… is anyone in here?” asks a girl, pushing the stall door where Tallulah was sitting. 

 

It was just Marjorine. 

 

The preppy girls eyes widened, quickly plopping herself down next to Tweek. She didn’t touch the shaky girl… just pulled out her ipod and starting singing “We don’t know” by the Strumbellas while patting the beat in her lap as it played.

 

The song didn’t exactly help but it was the thought that counted.

 

“Thanks, Marjorine.” Tallulah whimpers. “I must look so lame right now.”

 

“Oh geez, don’t think that.” she says, waving her hand. “You’re not lame. Besides i’m right here with you, so you’d be calling me lame by default.”

 

The both chuckle at that.

 

“Why are you in here?”

 

“This is my study hall. I didn’t want to watch Eric and…” her voice fades out. Tweek seems to understand and quickly changes the subject.

 

“So… the powerpuff girls?”

 

“Yeah, they are my favorite… i mean…” Marjorine groans, covering up her face. “This is so embarrassing.”

 

“No. No. It’s cute… my favorite was Invader Zim… or maybe Courage the Cowardly Dog… idk.”

 

“Weren’t those two a little scary though?”

 

“Not really?”

 

The bell rings.

 

“Hey… Marjorine… would you like to hang with us today?” Tallulah asks.

 

“Can’t.” Marjorine sighs. “Daddy needs me home today.”

 

“Oh… then maybe this friday? It’s girls night at my place.”

 

“Maybe…”

 

As they step out of the bathroom, Tallulah’s shoulder bumps into someone, causing her her to yelp in surprise and get everyone’s attention.

 

“Tweekers!” Kylie whines, wrapping her arms around the blonde, nuzzling her face. “Skipping class on the first day?” The redhead leans in closer. “What a naughty girl.”

 

“See, told you she was a lesbian.” Bebe says, rolling her eyes. She catches Clyde’s attention for a brief moment, waving at him. He doesn’t respond however, automatically talking to Token and Jimmy about something.

 

Seeing the blonde blush red sent a wave of odd relief through Wendy’s body. After hearing about today’s “incident” earlier this morning, she thought that she would have to take drastic measures.

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

Acceptance letter to Glee club was handed out by the end of the week, but wasn’t spoken about by any of the staff again unless it was being made fun of or complained about. Unless your Mr Garrison, in which, it was something to bitch about 24/7.

 

Craig was listening to music as he took out the trash. The sun was setting and no one was really outside so her didn’t think twice when he began break dancing on the curb.

 

He did realize when he turns and sees a certain petite blonde standing there with a smile on her face. She pointed, imitating earphones, which he complies and takes them out.

 

“Th-That… That was really cool. Could… could you teach me how to dance like that?”

 

“Aren’t you in Glee Club?” he says, coldly.

 

“I am…” Tallulah says, tilting her head. “Why?”

 

“No reason.” Craig says, turning away. He hears her call out “see you tomorrow” before slamming the door. He hurries back inside and upstairs, earning some looks from his family members, burying his face in his pillow so he can groan in embarrassment. 

 

Tallulah giggles, continuing her afternoon jog back to her house.

 

After school had ended, Kylie decided to leave a hickey on her left breast while Pip drove them home. Sometimes she loved her quirky, super best friend but other times she was more than she could handle.

 

She was grateful for Kylie, however. She was grateful for the night where Kylie would sneak out just to comfort her, or send her cute cat pictures, or beat someone up for calling her a spaz. It was people like Pip and Kylie that show that they care.

 

Pip sighs, entering his house.

 

“Welcome home.” his father says, reading a paper on the couch. Pip winces already knowing that there was a lecture going to happen.”That isn’t the outfit that you was wearing when you left out of here.”

 

“No…” Pip sighs, remembering that he hadn’t changed. “I suppose not.”

 

“You suppose?” The man looks over his shoulder unamused. “Look at you, dressing like some kind of 2 dollar harlot.”

 

Pip scoffs at the relief he felt hearing that his father didn’t call him the “f” slur. He couldn’t even right now.

 

“Righto. I’m going to go do my homework now.” Pip fibbed, going upstairs. Estella sat at her desk, swinging her feet as she did her homework, giving her adoptive brother a quick glance.

 

“Say nothing.” he seethes, closing his door.

 

Pip lays on his bed, thinking about Kylie’s and Tweeks’s make out in the car. Not in vivid detail, due to his disinterest in the female sex but how passionate it was and how jealous it made him feel watching it. 

 

Subconsciously, he reaches for his own breast, wondering why his breast was not as desirable. He then remembered Daimen’s stare in class. It was hungry and possessive, possibly being exactly what Kenneth proposed. The thought caused the blonde to shiver with sinful delight.

 

Satan was more the exasperated when his son returned, offering the child brownies while asking on how it went. As Daimen lamented on his day, he makes sure that he describes the strange feeling within his loins after gazing at a certain crossdresser.

 

“Oh my gosh. I missed my son’s first crush! I need to meet this boy… what is his name?”

 

“...” The demon facepalmed. Daimen knew he had missed something. 

 

Kylie facepalmed as her mother, “Shelia”, as goes around cleaning the house in her loud operatic voice. She really wanted to yell “Shut up, mom!” sometimes but she knew better then to do so.

 

She smiles when she gets a text from Tweek, notifying her that she had gotten home safely. Despite anyone’s beliefs, Kylie was the “mom” of the trio… however, she doesn’t like the thought because that would imply that she is having an incest relationship within the trio as well.

 

Got back safe.-T

Glad to here. What are you doing right now?-K

About to take a shower??-T

 

The thrill of thinking of Tallulah taking a shower ran through Kylie. It was a strange feeling. For sure. Kylie only had lesbian feelings for Tallulah, always had. Heck, when they first met, she asked her to be her girlfriend. This obviously flustered Tallulah, so she settled with being her super best friend instead.

 

Kinky.-K

It can be? Want pictures?-T

 

Kylie smirks.

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

“So did you do your homework.” Red asks Annie, leaning against the lockers as the blonde gathers her books. The blonde quirks an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah… Why?”

 

“No reason… what are you doing later?” the redhead remembering her proposal yesterday. She licks her lips, her eyes glancing down at Annie’s skirt.

 

“Oh, Daniel Turner asked me to…” Red was no longer listening. _ Of course, Annie didn’t realize that i was hitting on her, she thinks. What was i thinking? _ She thinks.

 

“Craaaaaig!” Clyde whines, jumping and hugging Craig from behind. Craig sighs.

 

“Dude, get off. What did we say about this?”

 

“Dude, i had to deal with it to. It’s what you get for not calling yesterday.” Token says, rolling his eyes. Clyde sees Jimmy and continues the circle by hugging him. “Did something happen?”

 

Craig thinks back on how he completely embarrassed himself last night, flushing. He turns his head with a sharp “No. Nothing happened.”   

 

“Uh-huh.” Token says, knowing not to drag the question out.

 

“You should have seen it.” Tallulah says, lagging behind as the rest of her trio walked. She seemed unaware of her surroundings, despite it sounded like she was trying to whisper but her voice carried out still. “He was all like…” Tallulah tries to imitate Craig’s dance moves but was going too fast due to not knowing the beat he was dancing to, earning side glances from the boys. “It was so cool.”

 

Pip and Kylie laughs.

 

“Sounds badass.”

 

“Oh, it was.” Tallulah giggles. “Definitely a panty dropper.”

 

“Oh really, you’d drop your panties for him?”

 

“I mean…” Tallulah whimpers, hiding her face. “I… I…”

 

“I might have to learn that then… but your going to have to buy sexier panties.”

 

“Kylie.” Tweek whines.

 

It was true. Even Pip had prettier panties then Tallulah. To be honest, Tweek was just happy to have panties, since the underwear gnomes have been really picky about which ones they wanted lately. Leaving her with her bland colored panties.

 

“So… nothing happened, huh?” Token smirks, recognizing the dance.

 

“Craig, you dog!” Clyde giggles, wrapping himself around Craig’s arm. “Performing your mating dance to seduce the new girl, huh? Not bad… might have to take a page out of your book.”

 

Craig pushes Clyde off of him with a weak, “i don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

“Still hopeless with women, i see, Marsh?”

 

“Shut up, Cartman.” Stan growls. “How’s it feel to be in a loveless relationship?”

 

“At least my girlfriend is interested in dick. It seems like either of yours are.”

 

Stan grinds his teeth, knowing it was true. Wendy had made it clear that she wasn’t ready for that step in their relationship. As for Kylie… It was Wendy who had clued Stan in on Kylie’s sexuality… but it didn’t really help the situation at hand. Oh no, it made it much worse.

 

_ Now he imagined the flirty redhead on her knees sucking his girlfriend clit rather then sucking his cock, the rocking of both of their hips, Kylie’s big titties presses against…  _

 

But he knew that it was wrong to objectify Kylie like that. To fetishize lesbainism like that. He knew this because he was dating Wendy and Wendy would be disappointed in him for thinking such a disgusting thing. That he should be ashamed for the thought even crossing his mind.

 

“So Stan, how’s it feel to have a crush on a dyke?” Cartman calls out. Stan slams his locker close, pushing past the fatass. “With all that sand in your vagina, you might still have a chance.”

 

Kylie’s locker slammed shut, her eyes piercing with anger.

 

“What did you just call me, fatass?” She says, shoving him against the locker. “Say it again, i dare you. Go on. Say it!” She shoves him again.

 

“Say what? What you are? A dyke?” Cartman taunts, leaning in until his nose was practically touching hers. She seethes, not admitting the sudden glance and rush of attraction she felt. She clenches her fist.

 

“Kylie.” Tallulah says, pulling her away. “He’s not worth it.”

 

“Yeah, listen to your spaz girlfriend.” Cartman smirks. Tallulah turns, punching Cartman in the mouth. “Next time, I’ll let Kylie do it.” she threatens.

 

_ I have the strangest fucking boner right now _ , was the thought that ran through Cartman, Stan, and Craig’s mind at that moment.

 

Kylie glares at her blonde friend before storming off in the other direction, looking or the next person to physically let her frustration out on, whether sexually or aggressively depends on the person and how she was feeling when she finds them.

 

“Hey there, Buttercup.” Kenny greets, picking up Marjorine's books. She hadn’t seen the fiasco or Cartman just yet, making this Kenny’s perfect moment to swoop in.

 

“Heya, Ken.” she smiles.

 

“Mind if i walk you to class?”

 

“Oh geez, i don’t know, Ken. I don’t want to make you late to class.”

 

“It’s fine. I won’t be late.” he fibs, knowing his class is on the whole other side of the building.

 

“Oh… okay then.”

 

**Slam!**

 

Daimen closes Pip’s locker, pinning him to it, their eyes meeting. Pip’s green eyes dilated with fear while Daimen’s eyes was filled with a predatory lust. The two stood in silence for a moment. The spark was instantaneous as Daimen’s mouth hovered Pip’s, dangerously close.

 

“I demand that you tell me your name, you vile temptress.”

 

“M-My name… My name is Pip.” The british boys says, while thinking  _ Temptress? _

 

“Pip? What a stupid name.” Daimen thinks out loud.

 

“...Righto. Well, actually my name is Phillip. Only my friends call me Pip.”

 

“I see.” Daimen says before absconding, leaving the blonde completely confused.

 

Leslie walks around with a book promptly at the end of her nose, reading what might be a spicy romance novel. She’s not really sure, seeing that she had only read the first chapter and a sex scene.

 

“Hey, Leslie.” says her friend, Claire, hip bumping her.

 

“Hello, Claire.” Leslie says, not looking up from her book. “Have you ever wondered if you could be happier?”

 

“Wow, philosophical as always.” her friend jokes.

 

It wasn’t a joke to Leslie. It was a valid question, on engrained on her mind constantly. She sees everyone around her, walking around as unhappy fools. She knew that she could make people happy, but she didn’t think any of them knew what happiness was until it would punch them in the face.                                                                                                                                       

 


	3. love on the brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song was the song of the chapter - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoTJzQOM1do

 

Marjorine dances around her room as she gets ready for girl’s night. She never had a girl’s night before. _This is going to be great._

 

Her phone vibrates on the nearby desk.

 

Lonely?-Eric

 

Marjorine bites her lip. Eric only messages her when he has a _certain_ itch he can’t scratch. _There must be something up with him and Heidi._ She thinks.

 

Be there in 5.-Butters

 

She grabs her bag and scampers down the stairs, looking around. She quickly peeks in the kitchen, only to find her mother packing up some cinnamon rolls.

 

“Here, dear, give these to your friends.” she says, handing them her daughter without looking at her.

 

“Thanks mom.”

 

“Be back by noon.” her mother waves her off. _Or else your grounded._ But that didn’t need to be said.

 

In five minutes exactly, she is in front of Eric’s house. She trembles and contemplates, like every time she comes to his house. _Is her love for Eric really worth destroying Heidi and Eric’s relationship? Did she need his love? Was she really going to…?_

 

Eric opens the door.

 

“Hello, Eric.” Marjorine says, stepping inside.

 

“So are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?” Eric says as he grabs her ass, pulling her in for a kiss, making almost all of Marjorine’s worries melt away.

 

_Almost._

 

Eric leads her up to his room, eager.

 

_Something must be up._

 

_O///////O. o//////o Smut warning._

 

Marjorine knew the routine and her role as of right now.

 

As soon as Eric closed the door, she got on her knees and undid his pants with her teeth, earning a grateful pat on the head. She nuzzles her face on his crotch, spreading her legs, exposing her Hello Kitty panties to him. She gently kisses him, his hand guiding her where to put her lips.

 

“Heidi is such a bitch. God i hate her.” he groans. Marjorine strokes him through his boxers with an understanding nod. “She’s the one who made these stupid fucking plans and then calls me at last moment to cancel.”

 

He growls, signaling for Marjorine to kiss him. She rakes her hands through his hair before nipping at his neck and sliding her hands downward, wrapping around his length. She whimpers when he grabs her breasts, kneading them.

 

“She has the nerve to call me selfish…” he pulls down Marjorine’s dress to her hips, sucking the tops of her breasts.Marjorine moans as Eric nips at her left nipple and pinches the right. She knew that it pleased Eric when she did, him thrusting into her hand. “But the bitch wants me to change for her.”

 

Marjorine’s hand pump faster as the two get carried away. Eric, marked her breast possessively, making her moan and squeal. Their open mouthed kisses were addicting causing Eric to become frantic for the blonde’s touch.

 

“She doesn’t really love me.” he says, his voice getting huskier. Marjorine got down on her knees and began to lick Eric’s manhood. “She wouldn’t want me to change if she did.” The blonde hummed, giving gentle loud sucks. “You love me though, don’t you?”

 

Majorine’s heart flutters, like it always does when he’d ask the question. Of course she did, she practically worshipped Eric. Ever since second grade, when she was his “Butterface”. Of course, in hindsight, it wasn’t a very nice name but she would always be Eric’s “Butters”.

 

Cartman thrusts in her mouth and Marjorine moans, allowing him to take over. Eric liked to fuck Marjorine’s face, something he eased her into. He liked the power he felt and the trust that Marjorine gave him when he did.

 

 _Heidi was supposed to be here,_ he thinks. _But she’s not. She never is._

 

Marjorine on the other hand. He treated her like shit and she shows up whenever he needs her. No questions asked. She trusted him with all her heart, which was a naiive thing to do, obviously.

 

She gave her heart and soul to Eric, something Heidi has yet to do.

 

Eric pulls out of the blonde’s mouth with a “Pop”, pulling her into a searing kiss. Her face was concerned, realizing that they have deviated from their normal routine. Eric slides his hand across the wetness in front of her panties, causing the blonde to shut her legs around his hand with a surprised moan.

 

Eric has never shown interest in doing such things like this, usually asking Marjorine to make a display of herself insead. The brunet got a thrill of watching the blonde bury her fingers deep in herself. It was the taboo the both grounded themselves on.

 

Eric slides her panties off, pushing her onto the bed.

 

“Eric?”

 

“You’re so wet for me. So desperate.”

 

“Eric… you’re not…”

 

“Shut up.” he says, opening her thighs. He presses his manhood against her heat, grinding against it. The both shudder in pleasure, Marjorine squealing in delight. She closed her thighs around it, holding it in place. A few more kisses were exchanged before allowing Eric to grip her breasts once more as he began to fuck her thighs.

 

“Like that. Oh, Eric, like that!” She moaned, her voice becoming ragged. “Oh Eric, please!”

 

“Say it. Say that you love me.”

 

“Oh, i do. I love you.”

 

Eric gives her an extra hard thrust in appreciation.

 

“Goddammit, Butters.” he groans. “Fucking you shouldn’t be this good.”

 

“Love you, Eric.”

 

The bed whined as Eric thrusted hard, slamming against the wall with force. Their minds was clouded with lust, their thrusts egging each of them closer to climax. So close that neither of them heard the door open and reclose.

 

“Mmm, Fuck!”

 

“Oh, Eric!”

 

The two finish, panting desperately. Eric kissed the blonde once more, allowing her to get up and dressed before deciding that he wasn’t done. He comes up behind her, sliding back in between her thighs and gripping her breast one more, her panties falling back to the floor.

 

“Say it.”

 

“Love you, Eric.” She mewls, her clit now sensitive, but allow him to use her to sate himself. Eric cums as she throws her head back and rocks on him as she does, as well. “Love you so much.”

 

The two clean themselves up and redress without a word, giving one final kiss before Marjorine slips out, not realizing their visitor. Or her panties she left behind.

 

“What the fuck!?!” Kenny growls, kicking open the bedroom door when he is for sure that she was gone.

 

“What poorboy? Mad that I-”

 

Kenny punches Eric, one in the dick and another in the face.

 

“In all the years that we were “best” friends, there was a line, Cartman! You could fuck with Stan! With Wendy! Craig, Clyde, Token… fucking Heidi! Anyone but Marjorine!”

 

“You’re acting like i’m the only one at fault. She loves me, didn’t you hear? So much. She wanted this. She knew what this was. Get over yourself.”

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

Pip opens the door after hearing a knock, revealing a quite disheveled Marjorine. Her hair was an absolute mess and the smell of sex radiated off of her. Her smile tried (and failed) to hide the undeniable guilt that she felt. Pip lets her in without a word.

 

“Dude, i swear to god, never shit on Laura Croft. She is the most badass adventurer known to man.” Tallulah says.

 

“Take it back. If you think that she can stand up to Indiana Jones, you are a madman. There’s no way, dude’s iconic.” Kylie argues.

 

“She was impaled. She had to re impaled herself with a burning arrow. What happened to Jones that could measure up with? Hm…? That’s right, nothing.”

 

Tallulah and Kylie snuggled as on the couch play-argued with each other, looking up at Marjorine at the same time, it being implied that Pip was sitting on the other side of the couch with the popcorn bowl. Kylie whispers something in Tallulah’s ear that causes her to hit her with a blush.

 

“Uh… wanna shower?” Pip asks.

 

“Dude, forget a shower. Let all do a bubble bath.”

 

“Kylie!” both Tallulah and Pip groan.

 

“Aw c’mon! We’re all girls. And Pip.” she says with a wink.

 

“Kylie!”

 

“Um…” Marjorine says. “Do you mind?”

 

“Of course not.” Tweek says, jumping up and leading her to the bathroom. “We need to make more snacks anyway.”

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

Kenny hates himself.

 

He hates this whole situation.

 

He hates Cartman.

 

He glares at the pair of panties Cartman threw at him. A “courtesy gift”, he calls it.

 

He haes how much he wanted to be the one in between Marjorine’s thighs. That her “i love you’s” weren’t directed to him. That she didn’t squeal his name in delight. How she didn’t even see how hurt he was when she left.

 

Marjorine… his Buttercup… was being used as Eric Cartman’s.


	4. introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tata Young- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFP72-_fX1Y  
> Car Radio- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAmBKyfoJCY  
> Dance video for 1,2 step- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWJrovaOfAo&list=PLsVSF-hJhvBL4l3n1vx75va1myP8WOclE&index=31  
> Toxic- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCRT8IItGpw&index=32&list=PLH55_AkhRmKJIqZWNiPmIj5kzFJkpaAg6

Tata Young- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFP72-_fX1Y

Car Radio- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAmBKyfoJCY

Dance video for 1,2 step- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWJrovaOfAo&list=PLsVSF-hJhvBL4l3n1vx75va1myP8WOclE&index=31

Toxic- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCRT8IItGpw&index=32&list=PLH55_AkhRmKJIqZWNiPmIj5kzFJkpaAg6

 

“Hey, did you hear the rumor?”

 

“What? No?”

 

“There’s word spreading around school that Kylie isn’t as gay as we thought.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Yeah, heard she was totally faking it for attention. Someone caught her giving head to Bridon Gueermo.”

 

“You can’t be serious…”

 

“Yeah. Guess she’s not a lesbian.”

 

“Alright everyone, settle down.” Big Gay Al says, sitting on the piano in the new founde glee room in the very back of the school. There was barely anything in the classroom, just some desks and the piano that Big Gay Al had moved in. “How is everyone?”

 

All the students groan in agony.

 

Kylie could feel the daggers being stared at her from Wendy, making her groan and slide down in her seat. Tallulah looks at her friend with alarm, swatting at Pip, who seemed just a clueless as she was.

 

“That’s super! Now listen kiddos.” he says, jumping of the piano and sauntering over to the chalkboard. “This is going to be the last class of the day for the rest of your high school career. The people around you is now your glee family and friends, plan on getting to know each other. This class is made to help you emote and express yourself inside and out. Hopefully, when we are done, you will know the true you and be moving forward.”

 

Everyone seemed confused by this, looking around at everyone else, some less thrilled then others.

 

“Weekly, we will be given an assignment, and you will pick songs to go along with it. Super?” Everyone groans in agreement. “Super! Then we will start with getting to know each other this first quarter. Let’s start with this weeks assignment: Introduction. Let’s start with songs that express traits about everyone, shall we.”

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

Kylie groaned at the constant glares that she was getting, the constant “Slut” “Whore” and “will you suck my cock too?” from others the next morning. It wasn’t that she minded the attention, but it was for all the wrong reasons.

 

“Rough day?” Stan asks, handing her a soda and not looking at her.

 

“Able t talk to me now?”

 

“As long as i don’t look at you… I’m working on it.”

 

“I make you that nervous, huh?”

 

“Sorta.”

 

“No… that’s the best thing i’ve heard all day.” Kylie says, opening the soda. “It’s nice being called attractive… the feelings mutual.”

 

“So… you and Tallulah…?”

 

“She’s my super best friend. And yes, we kiss and fuck.”

 

Stan’s face burns, a wave a lust washing over him. As much as he would really like to see that, his mind told him that Wendy was his girlfriend and even just imagining it would be cheating.

 

“Um… are you…? Did you…?”

 

“Yes and yes.” Kylie says, Knowing what he was going to ask. “And before you ask “why” it’s a jersey thing. You wouldn’t understand.”

 

“O...Okay.”

 

“So… what is this… what are we doing?”

 

“I’m dating Wendy.”

 

“I have Tweek.”

 

“Friends?”

 

“When you can look me in the eyes.” Kylie says, handing a piece of paper with her number on it with a 

 

Call me- XOXO

 

“Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

Pip comes to his locker to find what looks like a love letter.

 

You are my angel   
Even if you do not know it   
  
As unique as brewed tea   
Young and sweet enough to drink in   
A gift from the gods above   
But yet you still enthrall me   
  
Noble,brave,and polite   
Giving when left bare   
Though your live may not be mine   
I will never give up loves fight   
  
And even when you lose the war   
When everyone has abandoned you   
And we are further apart than ever   
  
Know it was your love was worth fighting for   
  
I love you   
Even if I have an odd way of showing it

 

He blushes at the poem, it making him swoon. He turns, bumping into Daimen, who looked at him expectantly.

 

“Well?”

 

“Well… i’m flattered, i am… but you don’t even know me Daimen.”

 

“That hardly matters. I will get to know you as i court you, is that not how it works?” he says, his thumb stroking Pip’s cheek.

 

“C-court me?”

 

“Of course, i wish to court you throughout high school and then wed you.” Daimen says, leaning in. The two boys chests touch. “You set a flame within me, one that cannot be extinguished.”

 

“Dude can you not fuck in the hallway.” Kenny says, quirking an eyebrow. Pip squeaks with embarrassment, wiggling out of Daimen’s pin and scampering off elsewhere. “Wow. A poem? I didn’t get a poem when we met.”

 

“I was in the middle of something, McCormick.” Daimen says, punching a locker.

 

“I could see that… usually you give a girl a ring and flowers when you propose to them.”

 

“In time. I will shower him with gifts and affections to woo him. Go steady with him for several dates. Then i will meet his parents and ask for his hand.”

 

“Yeah… about that… i heard that Pip’s family is religious out the ass… so…”

 

“That is no matter.”

 

“If you say so.” Kenny shrugs, not wanting to crush the Anti-christs optimism.

 

“Is there something the matter?” Daimen inquires, Looking at the blonde.

 

“No… it’s just… love sucks.”

 

“Ah, the Stotch girl.”

 

“No. Eric Cartman.” Kenny seethes.

 

“Pray tell.” Daimen says, now with interest. Kenny looks around before pulling Daimen into the bathroom and into a stall.

 

“You don’t tell anyone about this, you got me. It’s bad enough Cartman ropes her into his plots and schemes but if word gets out…”

 

“What could possibly be so bad that…?”

 

Kenny leans in with a lowered voice. “Cartman is fucking her while cheating on Heidi.”

 

Daimen smirks.

 

“And to think she was so innocent.”

 

Kenny slams him against the bathroom stall door.

 

“She is innocent! She… She…” his eyes begins to water, his hold on Daimen lightening. “She’s being used by him. She thinks she loves him…”

 

“Is that a fact or what you’ve been telling yourself?”

 

“Both.” Kenny says, defeated. “And there’s nothing i can do but sit and let it happen.”

 

“You poor fool.” Daimen says, obviously uncomfortable as he pats the blonde as he cries on his shoulder. Little did the two know that someone else was in the bathroom with them.

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

“This is fucking bullshit!” Craig says, slamming his hands on PC principal's desk.

 

“Language.” the principal reprimands.

 

“No. You’re right. Let me try again.” Craig says, composing himself and clearing his throat before slamming his hands on the desk again. “This is bullshit!”

 

“Mr. Tucker, your grades were so bad that in reality you should have been held back last year, but i am being more than generous by letting you make up those credentials.”

 

“By forcing me to join glee club?!? I already have football to do.”

 

“You seem to always find a way to have free time, plus it is a class. I don’t see how this can’t find time in your life.”

 

“This isn’t fair!”

 

A soft knock comes from the door, it opening slightly.

 

“You called me, sir?” Tallulah says, stepping in.

 

“Ah, yes. Ms. Tweak. Your grades are more than exceptional despite being a transfer student. I was wondering if you could tutor Mr. Tucker, if you aren’t to busy. You are in glee club as well, aren’t you?”

 

“I-I am…”

 

“I’m getting a tutor, too?!? What, glee isn’t a gay enough punishment?!?”

 

Tweek flinches with a whimper.

 

“Is there something wrong with glee club?” 

 

Craig pauses, realizing what he had said. The sorrow in the girl’s voice had realized his mistake. She wasn’t really asking about glee club.  _ Is there something wrong with being gay? _

 

He sinks in his chair.

 

“That’s not what i meant.”

 

“This is one of the many reasons why glee club could be beneficial to you, Mr Tucker. To help you emote and gain empathy for those around you.”

 

“Sir… if i could… if i could get Craig’s grades up before the end of the first semester… could he be exempt from glee club all together?” Tweek says.

 

PC principal ponders on the question for a moment.

 

“Yeah, i can dig it, but he must be above a C average. If not, he will attend glee club for the rest of his high school career, no exceptions.”

 

“Deal.” Craig says, springing up. “Can i leave now?”

 

“Yeah, go ahead bro.”

 

Craig storms out of the office, stomping down the hallway.

 

“Craig!” Tweek calls out for him, eventually catching up with him and grasping his wrist.

 

“What?”

 

“I just… i know you don’t like the arrangement… but if i’m honest… neither do i. It’s way… way too much pressure. And now i’m in even more pressure trying to help you out…” she says. “So take responsibility.”

 

“Responsibility?” Craig says, stepping back. _ Why does it sound like she’s accusing me of getting her pregnant or something… wait… no… what? _

 

“I want you to teach me how to dance in exchange of tutor lessons.”

 

Craig looks at her face for a joke of some type but finds one. Usually anyone who would ask him to teach them how to dance would be shunned and pushed away immediately… but he need these tutor lessons.

 

“Fine. My house. At 5. Don’t be late.”

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

Everyone was still looking at Kylie as she walked down the hallway. She had gotten several phone numbers from guys, in which she promptly ripped them up with jazz hands before meeting up with Tweek and Pip.

 

“Howdy, girls.” Marjorine smiles, waving at them. “Do you mind if i sit with you?”

 

“Of course.” The three resonated.

 

“Hey, Kylie. I saw you talking to Stan earlier.” Wendy begins, appearing behind them with Bebe and Red in tow. Kylie groans, reaching for some milk and an apple. “I just wanted…”

 

“What? Wanted to make clear that he was your boyfriend? That i hadn’t gotten to him? Wanted to see if he was cheating on you? Are you that insecure?” Pip and Tweek groans, seeing Kylie’s jersey side come out. 

 

“You know what, no.” she says slamming down her lunch tray. “Ever since everyone heard that i suck dick, you’ve been giving me these stank eyes and calling me a whore, as if i am Satan himself.”

 

“I actually know Satan-” Wendy begins before Kylie cuts her off.

 

“And frankly…”

 

“Anne Frankly.” Cartman jokes, loud enough for Kylie to hear.

 

“Frankly, if i wanted your man, i could have had him since day one. I have a nice piece of ass already. Her name is Tallulah and she makes the sweetest sounds when you…”

 

“Kylie!”

 

“Not now, babe, i’m talking.” Kylie shushes Tweek, grabbing her ass.

 

“Now let’s get something straight. You’re additude. Is. Garbage. And I learned something today. I learned that i could care 100% less about who you or anyone else in this school think i am. I am Kylie Broflovski and I’m a proud bisexual. And to be honest, it’s none of your business, as long as it doesn’t harm you. Stan and i are just friends, no matter if my “slut” status says otherwise. Maybe you should sit down and rethink your insecurities before judging others.”

 

With a snap of her fingers, the trio automatically take stage with Tata Youngs’ “Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me”, catching everyone by surprise, with dance number in tow. After the number was done, Kylie promptly threw her arm around Tallulah and grabbed her lunch. 

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

**(sorry in advance for this long block of text. I read somewhere that when you have a panic attack you thoughts often run into one continuous line. They often do this to Tweek in the show, so i was thinking it would work similarly in his brain. It hurt my eyes too.)**

 

Study hall was torture for Tallulah. Sitting in a classroom, being told to stay silent and do your work while everyone is looking at you with judging eyes. 

 

_ Everyone sees me as Kylie’s arm candy, which is supposed to be a compliment but it’s not… it’s not in this context. Everyone is staring, probably trying to figure out my sexality… Which isn’t any of their business. I’m a person. A person with thoughts and feeling and ideals and… a living being! I don’t want to be labeled. It’s bad enough everyone thinks that i’m a spaz! I’m not… i’m quirky, Pip would say. But he’s not here to say that. _

 

_ I’m shaking so bad i can’t even hold my pencil. Oh god! What if i have a stroke. What if i mess myself up so bad that i end up in the hospital… will Kylie and Pip still visit me…? will they still love me and be my friends…? _

 

“Hey.” a voice pulls me out of my thoughts. Marjorine looks at me with concern. “Are you okay? Do you need me to sing to you again?”

 

“No! No!” i shake my head, everyone looking at me. “C-can i sing… this time?”

 

“Um… okay?” Marjorine says, sitting next to me.

 

Tallulah nods, taking deep breaths, trying to clear her mind. Before she knew it she was singing “Car Radio” by Twenty-One Pilots. She said it with such emotions and articulations that it concerned her friend.

 

The car was a metaphor for Tallulah, and how anxiety was thoughts she had in the silence that she is trying so desperately to fill. The hand gestures she motioned to the beat was how these thoughts pounded at her mind. 

 

Marjorine wraps her arms around Tallulah as she sobs and screams “And now i just sit in silence!” Everyone now watching their exchange if they weren’t already. Tallulah resets herself for the end, sitting up and grabbing her stuff, no longer feeling safe sitting in the study hall.

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

“Craig? Something wrong dude?” Token asks after football practice. “You’ve been kind of out of it all day.”

 

Clyde gasps, hanging on Craig.

 

“Could it be that our Craigory has grown up and finally got a date?”

 

“Pssh. A-A-A… As if.” Jimmy says, rolling his eyes. “Craig is so antisocial that even people who live under a rock can’t relate to him.”

 

“Fuck off.” Craig says. “No. i don’t have a date. The new girl is my tutor now… so i have to teach her how to dance in exchange.”

 

“So… not… fair!” Cyde whines. “I’ve been asking you to teach me how to dance for years!”

 

“And here you complain the whole time? No thank you.” Craig says, rolling his eyes.

 

When he got home, he rearranged some space in the garage so they could practice. He went through some of his old beginner routines before picking “1,2 step” by Ciara, starting to warm up with it.

 

“Wow…” Tallulah says, blushing. “That was… great.”

 

“Yeah… well, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

Heidi loved Eric, she really did but… sometimes she had to recognize that she was essentially dating a spoiled psychopath who cares for nothing but himself.

 

She loved Eric but there were times she thought about ditching him… so when a rumor was going around that he was cheating on her with Marjorine… something made her upset. She sat down in her room, singing “Toxic” to a picture of her and Eric.

 

She had been told multiple times that Marjorine is just “Butters” and that she shouldn’t be worried about her, so she didn’t. But she saw the way the two looked at each other, how Eric had Marjorine wrapped around his finger with her puppy love. Or his lustful gaze at Kylie every now and again. How could she not?

 

He tells her to calm down, that he’s with her. “I’m with you, aren’t i?” as if that was an accomplishment. Out of the many years that they have been dating, Eric hasn’t budged and inch for her when she has gone a whole mile and then some. 

 

He wasn’t going to change for her. She didn’t think he was capable of doing so… so why did it hurt when she thought of leaving him when she obviously should?


	5. infedality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All men are pigs- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ob5KzB_EOqc  
> Friday i’m in love- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvzlEfBYKVw  
> Break a sweat- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGh6tiYbIIU  
> One night only- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Nl-vZuy0Q8  
> Do you wanna ride?- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DycnjT1QkGo

All men are pigs-   [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ob5KzB_EOqc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ob5KzB_EOqc)

Friday i’m in love-  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvzlEfBYKVw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvzlEfBYKVw)

**Break a sweat-** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGh6tiYbIIU** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGh6tiYbIIU)

One night only-  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Nl-vZuy0Q8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Nl-vZuy0Q8)

Do you wanna ride?-  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DycnjT1QkGo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DycnjT1QkGo)

  
  


Stan doesn’t understand why Wendy is upset with him.

 

Okay maybe he does but it’s not a good reason.

 

Lately Stan had been getting closer to Kylie, texting her when he was bored and inviting her to his house to hang out. Sometimes they would play basketball or toss around a football, which she was pretty good at… for a jersey girl. Kylie also was really good at video games, as he found out.

 

Wendy wasn’t all to pleased when she came over to find Kylie lounging on the couch during movie night. They weren’t even sitting on the same couch but for some reason, it was a big deal.

 

They argued about it but Stan had thrown one of her favorite arguments in her face. That “just because she’s a girl doesn’t mean that i want to bang her.” and “And girls and guys can be friends.” and the winner, “I don’t need your permission to hang out with other people.”

 

They haven’t talked since. It’s been a week, which brings us to present day. He slumps out of his bed and gets ready for school. 

 

“Stan, honey, you have to walk to school or take the bus today. You father has a Lorde concert tonight and took the car.”

 

Stan groans, luck not being on his side.

 

Stan notices Wendy and Bebe as they go to Tweak’s Bros for some coffee, following them inside. In background, you could here  _ Studio Killers _ “All men are pigs” in the background.

 

Kylie stood at the front counter, looking into at the bakery window, peeking in on the freshly baked sweets. Stan takes a moment to admire Kylie’s ass before caching her smirk.

 

“Morning, Tiger.” she says with a wink. 

 

“M-morning, Kylie.” he says, holding back his gag reflex.

 

“So… what are you up to?”

 

“Getting coffee.” he shrugs. “Want me to buy you one?”

 

“I don’t know… i don’t think Wendy would like that.”

 

Stan looks over at his girlfriend, who scoffs with a “I’m fine.” even though she’s biting the inside of her cheek and tapping her foot impatiently. Stan didn’t pay it much mind as he turns back to Kylie insisting that he buy her a coffee.

 

Tallulah hums as she makes the last couple coffees before she heads out. Her parents shouts at her telling her not to be late or they will sell her to slavery, which only causes her to shake more.

 

“Leaving now!” she calls out, grabbing her bookbag. She hands the coffees to Wendy, who storms off toward Bebe’s car, Stan completely forgetting why he came in here, now being preoccupied talking to Kylie about their next football game. It wasn’t until Kylie smiles at Tallulah that Stan rushes off after his girlfriend.

 

“Why did you let him buy you a coffee if you know you get coffee for free?” Tweek asks, rolling her eyes. “I thought you weren’t interested.”

 

“I never said that.” Kylie smirks, wrapping her arm around Tallulah’s hips.

 

“Wow. I feel appreciated.”

 

“Shut up, you know i love you. It’s nice being fawned over, poor pup.”

 

Today, he decided to be extra daring and wear a hot pink school girl outfit, complete with hat and kneesocks. Knowing the lecture his “parents” would give him upon seeing his outfit, Pip throws his rope ladder out the window, climbing down to avoid before school prayer.

 

“Pip! Where are you going?” Estella asks, looking out of her window. Pip sighs.

 

“Hello, Estella.”

 

“Skipping prayer?”

 

“Was trying to…”

 

“Don’t worry, i won’t tell… but i’m coming too… is that a skirt? … do you have another one?”

 

So five minutes later, Estella slides down the rope ladder, dressed in Pip’s light blue school girl outfit. Pip sighs.

 

“Now, don’t be like that.” Estella says, patting Pip’s cheek. Pip rolls his eyes, slapping her hand away.

 

Pip had meet Estella back in London, back when he had been adopted by her late mother, Miss Havisham, to be her playmate. It was through that family that he had learned to be a “proper gentleman”, which meant short to nothing.

 

Anyway, after a “misfortunate” incident, both Pip and Estella ended up moving to the States to live with several different families before settling down here in South Park. Though split up countless of times by “the system”, the two would often end up back together… mostly due to Estella’s ability to break hearts and run away with no consequences.

 

“Alright, that’s my ride.” Pip says, hearing Kylie honk her horn. He winces, his better gentlemanly self getting to him. “Do you need a ride?”

 

“No thanks, i’m fine. See you after school.” she says with a waves, pointing at a car in which a guy waves at her.

 

Pip sighs with relief before getting in the car.

 

“Twinsies today?” Kylie muses, handing him his coffee.

 

“Just drive, please.”

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

Clyde hated seeing Bebe with other guys. He remembered going out with her back in fourth grade and how they were made to be… even if she was just using him to get new shoes… She was perfect by all standards in his eyes, a perfect 10 out of 10. 

 

That is why Fridays was the perfect day to submerge himself in his crush, Game day. The day the Bebe and the other girls cheer as he plays on the field. The day that she cheers or him. Where he’s the center of her attention.

 

He especially loved their performance at half-time. They had made a cheer routine out of Becky G’s “Break a Sweat” which was oddly fitting. And all though all the girls did their best, his eyes remained on a certain blonde beauty.

 

“GO COWS!” the girls cheer after winning the game.

 

Clyde looked around for Bebe after the game, hoping to find and ask her to come for celebratory root beers with him and the gang. 

 

“Hey, Wendy? You know where Bebe is?”

 

“Hm?” Wendy snaps back into reality. Stan had invited Kylie to watch him play… like he does every Friday. Clyde didn’t understand her jealousy, especially since Stan and her was the ultimate power couple. 10 years and still strong. “I think i saw her go behind the bleachers.”

 

“Okay? Thanks.”

 

Something in his stomach didn’t feel right as he turned the corner and as quickly as he came, he left before it could get any worse. He practically runs for it, tears brimming in his eyes.

 

The pain of being rammed over and over again on the field for a whole game couldn’t even compare to the pain her felt in his heart at this moment.

 

“Hey dude. Are you alright?” Token asks.

 

“T-oo-oo-ken!” Clyde whines. Token nods, grabbing his hand.

 

“Alright, bro, not here.” Token coos, leading him to the car. “If you can make it to the car, we can get tacos, rootbeer floats, and maybe… i’ll let you spend the night.”

 

“Okay.” Clyse whimpers, squeezing Token’s hand. Token buckles him in and closes the door and Clyde begins to cry.

 

Token sighs, knowing that tonight was going to be… one of those nights. 

 

Token had a bad habit of coddling Clyde… far more than he should. It became a routine for Clyde to come to Token to fix him when he’s broken… which happened far too often. He can barely remember how many weekends was wasted being in bed snuggling with an overly emotional, clingy Clyde.

 

They sat on Token’s bed, watching Dream Girls.

 

“Why… Why doesn’t she love me?” Clyde says, clinging onto Token’s sweater. “She gives me winky faces and… and... “

 

“Shhhoosh.” Token paps Clyde, causing the brunet to scoot closer. “She doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

 

“Obviously, not much.” Clyde whined. “She said she needed a break… i didn’t…what does that even mean?”

 

Token rolls his eyes. “Who knows, but what i do know is that she is missing out on the one and only Clyde Donovan, Lady Killer.”

 

“Nobody wants me, Token… i’m damaged goods.” Clyde says, shaking his head. “I’m fat… and a crybaby… and annoying… and…”

 

“Clyde.” Token says, lifting Clyde’s eyes to meet his. “Look at me. You are a good dude, and one day you’ll find someone who’s going to make you super happy.”

 

Clyde pecks Token’s lips, causing the other to shudder. The song “One night only” plays in the backgrounds, causing Token to groan in irony.  _ Thanks Beyonce but not right now. _

 

“I’m sorry.” Clyde says. “When you said that… i thought… i thought... you make me happy… you…”

 

“No… it’s okay. It was a good shudder.” Token fibs. He wasn’t really sure if it was, but he was willing to figure out. “If it makes you feel better?”

 

Clyde kisses Token again, sheepishly.

 

To be honest, Clyde had no clue what he was doing. Only that he wanted to take out all this frustration on something. All this need. The need to be wanted.

 

Clyde scoots closer, rubbing their groins together, causing him to whine. The kisses became heavier and more frequent, Clyde tugging at Token’s shirt.

 

“Clyde…” Token warns. “If we do this… we’re going to talk about this. None of that “it didn’t happen” bullshit.”

 

_ O///////O. o//////o Smut warning. _

 

“Token…” Clyde whimpers, rolling his hips again. Token recooperates, catching the other’s moan in a kiss. Clyde slides his hand up Token’s chest to his breast… peck? He sits up, getting on top of Token, grinding more.

 

“Clyde?”

 

“Want to make you happy.” he says, pecking his lips again. He fumbles with their flies, sliding his hand into Token’s boxers. Token’s breath hitches, him grabbing at Clyde’s ass to ground him.

 

Token reminded himself that he was just a substitute for Bebe.

 

Clyde kisses Token once more, stroking his hardening need, his own cock twitching as Token paws at his ass. He rolls his hips again, groaning.

 

“How do you want me?” Clyde asks, taking his shirt of, prompting Token to do the same. He nips and sucks at the African american’s collar bone.

 

“I’m doing this for you, so whatever you want.”

 

“I want to please you. To make you cum first.” Clyde says, licking downward toward Token’s navel. Token’s stomach tightens, thinking of all the implications and possibilities.

 

“How far do you want to take this?”

 

Clyde ponders, fisting Token’s cock, letting pulse in his hand. He loved how hot it was and how big it has gotten. That it was him who had gotten it this way.

 

“We’ll see how far it goes.” Clyde says, pulling Token’s pants down and breathing over his hard member.

 

“Wait…” Token whimpered. “I want your mouth up here. Kissing me.”

 

Clyde whines, licking the tip of Token’s dick, as if asking if he was sure. Token groans in response. “Seriously dude.”

 

“Fine.” Clyde sighs, sliding up and kissing Token. Their cocks grinded against each other, Clyde sliding his pants off. Token reaches over into his nightstand, grabbing some hand lotion. Clyde seemed appreciative as he moans into his neck. “Do you think we can…?”

 

Token bites his lip as Clyde grinds against Token. Token spanks Clyde, causing him to yelp.

 

“Patience.” Token says. “We’ll see where… this… goes.”

 

The african american boy cautiously lubes up his hand, stroking both of their members together slowly.

 

“Token. Dude.” Clyde moans, tightening his grip on the sheets. “More.”

 

Token complies, moving his hand faster. His other hand grabs Clyde’s ass, spreading it open which Clyde throws his head back for.

 

“Is it good?” Token asks, kissing under Clyde’s chin.

 

“Can i have the lotion?”

 

“Yeah… why.” Token asks, releasing Clyde’s ass to get it. Clyde doesn’t answer, pouring some in his hand and letting his hand travel to his backside, kissing Token again.

 

“Keep stroking your cock.” he says, rubbing his hole. “I… i… want to watch.”

 

Token nods slowly, feeling uneasy. He starts to stroke himself, trying to summon something sexy in his mind. His mind thinking of thousands of sexy scenerios but none of them paled in comparison to what’s going on now.

 

“Let me see you.” Token says. Clyde whimpers but nods, sliding back and spreading his legs for Token see as his fingers teased the muscle of his ass. He slides one finger in, slowly.

 

“Oh, Token.” he whimpers. Token strokes himself to Clyde’s rhythm. Clyde adds another finger, grabbing his cock now. “Talk to me.”

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

“Tell me that you want me.”

 

“Yeah… i want you.”

 

“Right now? Does it look good?”

 

“Yeah… looks real good. You look… open?”

 

“I want you, Token. Make me happy. Can you do that… use your cock to make me happy?” he asks, sticking another finger in. The moan goes straight to Token’s dick.

 

“I’ll try.”

 

“Oh, Token… Token! Hurry up and cum. I want you… so bad.”

 

Token nods, pushing himself forward, pulling Clyde’s hand back and grinding his head against the entrance. He shudders his cock spits up precum, it getting eager. Clyde whimpers as Token began to finger him, hitting his prostate.

 

“Ooh, yeah! Yeah! God Token!”

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

“Hey Wendy. Where’s Clyde?” Bebe asks, coming back from behind the bleachers, fixing her hair.

 

“He was looking for you before i saw him crying and clinging to Token.” Wendy says. “What did you do to him?”

 

Bebe’s face pales.

 

“Wendy, i think i fucked up.” she says.

 

“From a scale of 1 to 10?”

 

“22.”

 

“What the fuck did you do?” Wendy sighs, turning away from Stan and Kylie, knowing that her friends priorities came first.

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

“Nice game, Stan. You did great.” Kylie says with a smirk.

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Damn straight.” she smirks. “So… since you don’t have a ride… do you want one?”

 

“What about Tallulah and Pip? Won’t they mind?” Stan says, nervously. Kylie rolls her eyes, knowing the real question. _ “What about Wendy?” _

 

“I promise that i’m not trying to get into your pants… actually…” Kylie says, condescendingly. Pip had decided to stay home, not interested in American football. And Tweek knew the plan from the beginning. Speaking of which…

 

“Goddammit! Token and Clyde was my ride.” Craig says, pulling out his cellphone. Tweek bite her bottom lip before glancing at Kylie who looked like she was making her move on Stan. She swallows before squeaking.

 

“You can ride with us.”

 

Craig takes a double take, before looking at her, thinking that he heard wrong.

 

“What?”

 

“Um… do you wanna ride with us?”

 

Coming closer, beginning  _ Be More Chill’s _ “Do you wanna ride?”, the two girls lead their prey to the car meeting up. The two overlapping and Tallulah hugging Kylie, Kylie sliding her hand to Tweek’s ass and squeezing it.

 

As the final lyrics fade out, Tweek leads Craig into the back. While Kylie finishes up. She leans in and whispers, “Get in the car, Stan. BTW, your buying.”

 


	6. reactionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is inspired by Beyonce- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ck_Ne18QHHU
> 
> I rewrote most of this story, so if you are confused... you should re-read it. it's not too different, just a little more detailed and put together better.

A video went around of Kylie and Tweek seducing Craig and Stan into their care, calling them Sirens or Succubus. Pictures of Kylie feeding Stan “Pinkberry” frozen yogurt and Tweek licking Craig’s bottom lip circulated. 

 

Stan groans as his phone goes off constantly as a new comment was added.

 

Most of the comments called the two skanks or replied that they weren’t even lesbains. From what Kylie had told them, they were “polyamorous bi-sexuals”. Which wired his brains in all different connections and got him wondering if he still had a chance with her. Which was all different types of wrong.

 

“You are dating Wendy.” he reminds himself…”Oh shit, Wendy!”

 

He picks up the phone and dials for Wendy.

 

Meanwhile Wendy seethes at the picture of the four getting frozen yogurt. She is even more pissed when Red shoots her a recording of the two singing seducing the two into the car. 

 

“Just got fro-yo. Pinkberry.” the caption said with a winky face emoji. Stan doesn’t even like frozen yogurt, or that’s what he has told Wendy the dozen times that she had asked him to go there with her.

 

“Wends…” Bebe whined, hugging a container of ice cream. “I’m such a skank.”

 

Wendy sighs, returning to her friend, knowing that she had to sit and her this out.

 

“I shouldn’t have… i know that Clyde is sensitive about… but i have needs, you know?” Bebe sobs. “I’ve been so patient but…”

 

Wendy ponders, tuning her friend out.

 

Perhaps that was it. She needed to be more intimate with Stan… she has been distant lately, no wonder he has been going to that bimbo. 

 

“Bebe, i’m not going to sugarcoat this for you… you fucked up. I know you are on break and all but that doesn’t give you the alright to hoe it up because your boyfriend won’t put out. Got it? The best you can do is call him and hope he’ll still be your friend.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

The phone rings three times before it is answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Token?”

 

Hearing Bebe’s voice on the phone causes Token to sit up straight. Well, straighter. Clyde had decided that he wanted to “stay in bed” longer and was trying be “convincing”. 

 

“Hey… what’s up?”

 

“Why do you have Clyde’s phone?”

 

“Because he came over last night?”

 

“Oh.” Bebe says. She knew that Token and Clyde  practically inseparable but… “Is he okay?”

 

“I… i think so.” Token says, his voice getting huskier. “What happened last night that got him so upset?”

 

“I was making out with some guy and his hand was…”

 

“Nevermind…” Token says quickly. ‘I’ll have to call you back.”

 

Token hangs up the phone quickly, realizing the Clyde was very much awake as his hands and mouth worked on him. Clyde moans and kisses Token. Token indulged Clyde before backing off.

 

“So about last night...?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“We said we would talk about it.”

 

“What’s to talk about it? We fucked… i sucked you off, and now i want you inside me again… is that okay?” Clyde says, nuzzling Token.

 

“I just want to make sure that you are okay with this.”

 

“Yes… more than okay. Love you, bro.”

 

“Yeah… love you too, dude.”

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

School that Monday was different to say the very least.

 

“Hide your men girls, the Skank Sisters have arrived.” Cartman calls out upon seeing Tweek and Kylie. Tweek whimpers at the name while Kylie responds with a “Back off, fatass.”

 

“Why? You didn’t when you had your whore lips around Stan’s…”

 

Kylie shuts her lockers, glaring at Cartman.

 

“What the fuck is your problem with me?”

 

“Oh nothing. Nothing other then the fact that you are a Jew, a Ginger, and from Jersey. Oh and a dyke to put a cherry on top. Or not from what i see, probably just thirsty and get it where you can.”

 

“Says the person who…”

 

“Kylie!” Tweek exclaims, slapping her hand over her mouth. Cartman cocks an eyebrow.

 

“No go ahead, Kylie. Say what you were going to say.”

 

“Kylie don’t. That is none of our business.” Tallulah warns. “Deep breaths.”

 

Kylie had a better idea, picking her up and pressing her against the lockers, kissing her deeply. Tallulah struggles before melting into the second kiss.

 

Pip checks his phone, biting the inside of his cheek. He was a bit upset that his friends hadn’t bothered to invite him to go get frozen yogurt… granted it was late and his family wouldn’t have allowed it anyway but it was the thought that counts.

 

“Hello girls, feeling promiscuous, i see.”

 

“Apparently we’re not lesbian enough.” Kylie growls, nipping Tweek’s neck.

 

Pip snorts. “Yeah, and i’m not a homosexual.”

 

Wendy stormed down the hallway. Stan calling out for her and following. “It’s not what it looks like, it was just hanging out. What is your problem?”

 

“The problem, Stan, is that you don’t like frozen yogurt.” Wendy says, turning to him. Stan studies her face in confusion before coming to a realization.

 

“I… We can go get some…”

 

“That’s not the point, Stan. I asked first and that’s what you said.” she says, stomping. “But some random skak sings to you and then you suddenly like it?” Tears brimmed in her eyes. “Fuck you, Stan Marsh.”

 

“Wait Wendy...”

 

“I think you said enough.” Red says, cutting Stan off. She escorts Wendy to class, her eyes briefly glazing over Annie and her boyfriend as they pass them.

 

“Howdy girls!” Marjorine smiles, running down the hall. “What was all that fuss about?”

 

“Be careful, Butters. They may want to convert you.”

 

“Now Eric, that wasn’t nice.” Marjorine pouts. “Kylie and Tallulah are very nice girls, my friends even. And just because their… habits… confuse you doesn’t mean that you can judge them. You wouldn’t like it if someone would do the same, would you.”

 

Eric glares at her challenging her, but Marjorine stood her ground with the same disappointed look on her face. The same look on her face if she was his mom. He scowls.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Cartman grinds his teeth as he walks away. Who does that Butterface think she is to tell him off like that? To threaten me like that? I’ll make her pay for…

 

“Hey babe.” Heidi smiles. Cartman gives her a once over, noticing the obviously too small top she was wearing to make her boobs look bigger. He rolls his eyes.

 

“Hey, sweetheart. How was your weekend.” he says, falling into routine. Why do i put up with this? This isn't fun anymore, it’s plain. Boring. Dead.

 

“It was good. I was wondering… if you had anything planned after school.”

 

“Not really, why?”

 

“I was wondering if i could come over?”

 

He sighs. “Sure… why?”

 

“Just want to spend time with you.” Heidi smirks, her plan being put into action.

 

Leslie rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

 

“Everyone here are idiots.”


	7. controversy

Craig really didn’t want to get out of bed today. He don’t think he could take it… that if he tried to move, he would break and fall into the abyss waiting for him. His heart felt like a rock in his chest, heavy and unliving.

 

Today he was supposed to show up to Glee club for the first time. He’d actually been practicing so he’d be able to impress Tallulah…

 

His mind reminded him about how her tongue dragged across his lips. She had wanted to taste his frozen yogurt, licking his lips while sneaking some from his cup. Craig scoffs, stealing some of hers as retaliation, successfully hiding how flustered he was.

 

Kylie didn’t seem to mind Tallulah’s advance, making her own on Marsh… it made Craig wonder what exactly their relationship was. Perhaps it was a friends with benefits relationship?

 

Craig would’ve shook his head, if his body didn’t protest moving.

 

He thought about she had lured him to car, only using her voice. How confident she looked, a similar look she had when he would teach her how to dance.

 

His mind drifted to how she would always show up in sweatpants and a crop top. How he could resist drinking in ever sight of her flesh that she was willing to entertain him with. How bouncy her perky breasts are. How close she would get sometimes, nearly grinding on him. What if it was an implication or hint that he could.

 

He groans, his body not wanting a boner at the moment.

 

He needed to get up.

 

“Craig, some girl came to see you.” Tricia says, opening the door. Kylie stands at the door looking at him with disappointment.

 

“So… decided to let Tweek down today?”

 

“My body decided to have a chemical imbalance today.” Craig says.

 

“Figures…” Kylie sighs. “Look… i’m here to level with you.” she crosses her arms across her chest. “I don’t like you. I don’t think you are good enough for Tallulah.”

 

My eyebrow twitched.

 

“Thanks. The feeling is mutual, i guess.”

 

“Shut up and listen. I don’t like you… but i know Tallulah does. You see, i know Tallulah like i know my own damn mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind, and everyday i tell her that i love her so she’s silently resign, to keep her mine, she says she’s fine, but i know she’s lying…” Kylie turns around, tears pricking her eyes. “And i know when she fantasize at night, she thinking you stupid blue eyes, and i know my hold on her is far too tight, and that i sized you up, up to quickly… and what i’ve been doing isn’t right, so i’m making up for it tonight…”

 

_ For some reason… it felt like she was singing to me rather than talking. _ Craig thinks. She growls.

 

“But the moment that you hurt her… i won’t hesitate… you got me?” she says, retreating to my door. “Be good to her… and pick a good song to sing to her tomorrow.”

 

She slams my door, leaving Craig to stew over what she said. As she walks outside, she see’s Tallulah walking over. The blonde smiles at her, pecking her check. She notices the redhead’s puffy eyes.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No… i’m fine.” Kylie says, nuzzling Tallulah.

 

“Did Craig say something to you?” 

 

“No… i… i love you… you know that, right.”

 

“I love you too.” Tweek says, searching Kylie’s face for answers. “What’s going on? Why are you at Craig’s house? Why are you crying? Is it Craig? Did he do something? Because if he did, i will fight him. You’re scaring me… what’s going on?”

 

“It’s nothing, babe. I’ll see you later… okay?” Kylie pecks Tallulah’s forehead before walking. She didn’t really want to home just yet, so she just continued walking. At some point she ended up at Stan’s.

 

Sharon had just gotten back from the grocery store, struggling to get all the bags out of her car. 

 

“Oh, Kylie, it’s good to see you.”

 

“Need some help, Ms. Marsh?”

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

“Oh gosh, Ken… i don’t want to be a bother.”

Since Eric was going to busy with Heidi today, Kenny took this as his opportunity to hang out with his little Buttercup. He was a little tight on money but for her, he would do anything.

 

“Not at all, it’s been a while since it’s been just us…” Kenny smiles, hiding the guilt that her felt. He still hadn’t told her that he knows about her and Cartman… that he has her panties… or that he has feelings for her. “What… what do you want to do?”

 

“Hm…” Marjorine thought, rocking from her heels to her tippy toes and back. “How about some frozen yogurt. Kylie and Tallulah went to the new place in town and… it looked really good.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“And…” Marjorine held up a coupon book. “So we don’t have to spend that much.” she says, closing the door and pulling Kenny along. Kenny’s heart flutters.

 

“You don’t have to do that…” he says.  _ I’m not getting his check until next week, however, so at least this will be easy on my wallet. _

 

“It’s no big deal, Ken.” she smiles.

 

Marjorine ordered for the two of them, the two sitting at a booth. What Kenny wasn’t expecting was the single large bowl of chocolate and strawberry fro-yo, and top them with chocolate-covered strawberries and milk chocolate fudge pieces.

 

“Oh wow, it looks so good.”

 

Kenny then also realized that there was only one spoon.

 

“Uh…”

 

“It’s fine.” she dismisses. “It’s not like i don’t know where your mouth has been.”

 

_ No, but i know where yours has. _

 

“Marjorine…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I need to tell you something… about Erik…”

 

“What about him?” she asks, tilting her head.

 

“I...It’s nothing.”

 

“Oh… okay.”

 

“Just… know you can come to me whenever… okay.” he says, squeezing her hand.

 

“You too, Ken.” she says with a smile.

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

It started with a movie. A movie that she wasn’t really interested in but knew that Eric would like. She waited until he was invested before making her move. Heidi began with resting her head on his shoulder, sliding her hand in his. Erik curled his fingers around hers instinctively, giving her the green flag go.

 

Next was resting her head on his lap. She tried to keep it nonchalant, settling herself comfortably. Erik didn’t seem to mind.

 

Of course, Erik knew exactly what she was doing. It's something you saw in every pg-13 movie ever when they tried to be “discreet” about the guy getting a blowjob. So he let her.

 

O///////O. o//////o Smut warning.

 

However, Heidi was very different then Margarine. Even when it was Marjorie's first time… the consensual first time… when she knew what a blowjob was.

 

Marjorine had rutted herself against him until he was hard before practically smothering his dick with kisses, while Heidi was licking and sucking his semi-hard cock trying to get it up. Marjorine made loud and shameless sounds when she gave him head while Heidi made soft, barely there whimpers.

 

Marjorine was a slut… Heidi was his cookie-cutter girlfriend.

 

Heidi frowns, her attempt failing. She began to get impatient. She began to suck on his cock, doing her best to please her Erik. Her boyfriend. Not Marjorine’s.

 

Erik began to become invested in Heidi’s feisty cocksucking, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to hear her. He groans, rolling his eyes before petting her head and coaxing her through it. Something he didn’t need to do for Marjorine.

 

He wondered what the little slut was doing at the moment. How she could be here on her knees, sucking his cock and getting off on it without touching herself. He began to fuck Heidi’s mouth, his hand sliding into her bra and massaging her breast.

 

Heidi tried her best to adjust, her head going white and fuzzy as Erik used her. She didn’t care… She was doing this for him.

 

OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. page breaker, don’t mind this. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO. OwO.

 

Pip and Estella sat at the table awkwardly.

 

Their parents had invited over Father Maxi over for dinner, causing the two of them to squirm unnecessarily. Father Maxi knew exactly what they had called him over for and to be honest, he didn’t see it was necessary.

 

The pastor kinda already knew about Pip and Estella since they got to South Park. He would pray for their safety and happiness, but as far as telling them how to live? Who to love? That wasn’t his place. These were kids, dammit. 

 

“So… why weren’t you at morning prayer this morning?” 

 

Estella picked at her brocoli. She hated the blasted vegetable, but i was always on their plate when they wanted to scold her about wanting her to settle down with a “nice christian boy” and stop being such a harlot.

 

Pip wanted the floor to open up and eat him alive. Anything to get him out of this situation.

 

“What about this rumor of you being harassed by a boy at school?”

 

Harassed wasn't the word for it. Pip thinks.

 

“Or about promiscuous behaviors at school?”

 

Estella scoffs. Of course they had to bring that up.

 

“Are the two of you practicing the faith of the lord? Are you saving yourself for marriage?”

 

“I lost faith in the lord years ago when he told me that i’m going to hell because i like boys.” Pip spat, slamming his hands on the table. “Or when i had several families that mistreated me because i like wearing feminine clothes. Or when…”

 

Estella squeezes his hand, sorrow written in her expression.

 

“I’m dating the Antichrist. How does it feel to know that, Father?”

  
  
  



	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not an chapter

Okay, so i have a confession. i don't like how i wrote this fanfiction. I think i could make it better, more like glee in a south park setting or south park in a glee setting. Okay so, i'm rewritting this fic and will have it up as soon as possible. The premise will be the same but i will try to make it more... believable? Like you should be able to sit down and think you are watching gless and south park. I accidently just made this into a musical and didn't even pick real good music choices. let's be real, it could have better music choices. also, i had so many ideas for things that i couldn't squeeze now because it would be rushed and wouldn't fit. Will update a new fic soon as possible. maybe with fanart? idk, im not a good drawer so that might take time. However, writing comes to me like water.


End file.
